Saiyans and Soul Reapers
by ichigosoragoku87
Summary: Taking place after Wrath of the Dragon and before the Orihime Retrival Arc, our heroes Ichigo Kurosaki and Goku along with their friends will team up together to take down the enemies that threaten the peace.
1. The Encounter

Saiyans and Soul Reapers

Part 1: The Encounter

It was a quiet day at the Goku house as Goku, Gohan, and Goten were enjoying the fresh air as they were relaxing on the Saturday morning. Things were quiet after the battle with Majin Buu and the ancient demon Hirudigarn. As the three were relaxing, their friends Krillin and 18 flew down towards their house. However, the two had worried looks on their faces.

"What's up Krillin and 18? Something happening?" Gohan asked.

"There's trouble in the West City." 18 said.

"That's where Trunks lives!" Goten exclaimed.

"Who's attacking West City?" Goku asked.

"I don't know what it is but it's attacking people and eating their souls." Krillin said.

"Their souls? What kind of person would do that?" Gohan asked confused.

"Let's go." Goku said as the five dashed off towards West City, leaving Chichi behind with dinner in the oven.

When they arrived, they found what was attacking people. It was a tall white monster that bellowed with yellow eyes and a long tail.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gohan asked.

"It's what's attacking everybody and we got to stop it." Krillin told him.

"We felt its power at Kami's House and hurried over here to see what it was." 18 said.

Once the five landed near the monster, it noticed their prescene and turned to face them.

"Five more souls? How delicious especially since they're strong!" The monster laughed.

"It can talk?" Goten exclaimed.

"It can also kill you!" The monster replied as it threw down its arm at the gang but they dodged just in time.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight!" Goku said as he and the others powered up and began to fight it.

Goten and Krillin fired multiple ki blast at the monster but only damaged it a little. So Gohan and 18 charged and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks where Goku took over and used the Kaio-Ken Finisher, the same move he used against Nappa years ago. The monster then got up and only laughed.

"Just WHAT is this thing?" Krillin exclaimed.

"A Hollow that needs to get exterminated." said a young man's voice.

"Who's there?" Goku asked.

In front of them, two people in black kimonos appeared before them both wielding swords. The young man had spiky orange hair and had a large black sword with a white stripe on it. The one next to him was a young girl with short black hair and her sword was smaller than the man's.

"You here to help?" Gohan asked them.

"Yeah, just us handle it okay?" The girl replied.

"Not a problem." Goku told her as the two swordsmen charged at the 'Hollow' as they called it.

"Soul Reapers huh? It must be my lucky day!" The Hollow laughed sinisterly as it tried to attack the swordsmen but dodged its attack. "What?"

"My turn!" The orange haired man exclaimed as it slashed the monster.

"Nooo!" It roared in pain as it faded away.

"Great job Ichigo." The girl said to him.

"It was easy Rukia." He replied.

The two then walked up to Goku and the others.

"You guys handled yourselves pretty well. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced himself as he shook Goku's hand.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'm Gohan, this is my younger brother Goten, my friends Krillin and 18 and my dad Goku."

"Great to meet you!" Goten said happily.

"Nice to meet you too Goten." Rukia giggled as she rubbed his hair.

"I heard that 'Hollow' as you called it call you guys Soul Reapers. What exactly are they?" Krillin asked.

"Well Soul Reapers are a specal unit of souls assigned to send the souls of the departed to the Soul Society where they can live in peace. Hollows are corrupted souls that feast on other souls." Rukia told them.

"The black kimono is standard uniform for Soul Reapers. And our swords are called zanpakutos. Each zanpakuto has a different name and has different powers. Mine's Zangetsu and Rukia's what again?"

"Sode no Shirayuki. In addition to our zanpakutos, we can use their powers to achieve two transformations called shikai and bankai," Rukia took over, "Shikai is where our swords change appearance so we can use better use its power."

"And bankai is where Soul Reapers can unlock a zanpakuto and fully use its power. I am one of the Soul Reapers that managed to obtain it. My bankai is Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo finished.

"Pretty intersting background you guys have." Krillin said.

"Would you guys mind staying for dinner at my house?" Goku asked. "My wife Chichi makes the best food!"

"Sure we've got time." Rukia said.

And so, Goku led the two Soul Reapers to his house where they had enjoyed Chichi's cooking later that night.

"The food tastes wonderful Chichi." Rukia thanked her.

"You're welcome Rukia. I must say you look a little young to be a Soul Reaper." Chichi replied.

"Actually Soul Reapers are departed souls that gained supernatural powers and I'm one of them but Ichigo is human." Rukia said.

"Yeah with me being a human Soul Reaper, I have to keep this a secret from my classmates but Orihime, Chad, and Uryu since they already know." Ichigo said.

"So tell us how you became a Soul Reaper Ichigo?" Gohan asked.

"Well it went like this..."

"So you guys are after this Soskue Aizen guy who's out to take over both the World of the Living and the Soul Society?" Goku asked after he heard the story of Ichigo's first days as a Soul Reaper.

"Pretty much." Rukia replied.

"Thanks again for the food but we got to go." Ichigo said as he and Rukia got up from their seats.

"Well we see you again?" Goten asked.

"We might come back to visit and we'll bring our friends if we do." Ichigo replied.

And in a flash, the two Soul Reapers disappeared.

"Whoa. I wonder if they used Instant Transmission?" Goku wondered.

Once dinner was done, Krillin and 18 went back home and Goku and his family went to bed for the night but elsewhere in Hell, the Z-Fighters' old foes had gathered together for something.

"So what's the plan Lord Frieza?" Jeice asked.

"We get revenge on the Saiyans!" Frieza announced as the villains cheered.

"But how do we get out of here?" Bojack asked.

"We'll find a way how just wait." Cell told him.

"Perhaps I can help you all." said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Cooler asked.

A portal appeared in the middle of the gathering spot and a man in white none other than Aizen came out.

"Just who the hell are you?" Turles asked Aizen.

"A friend willing to lend a hand." He said evilly.

To Be Continued... 


	2. The Battle Begins

Saiyans and Soul Reapers

Part 2: The Battle Begins

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were hanging out at Orihime's house with Rukia and Renji as Ichigo and Rukia told them of their meeting with Goku and his friends.

"How did they handle themeselves against the Hollow?" Renji asked.

"Pretty great actually. There wasn't a scratch on them." Ichigo replied.

"Afterwards Goku invited us to his house for dinner with his family." Rukia added.

"They sound nice." Orihime said.

"Goku's younger son Goten asked if we would come back and I told we would with you guys if that's all right." Ichigo told them.

"Sounds good." Chad replied.

Just then Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji's Soul Phones began ringing. The three pulled them out and answered them.

"Hello?" They asked.

After awhile, they hanged up their phones and Rukia and Renji got in their Soul Reaper uniforms while Ichigo was looking around for Kon the stuffed lion doll.

"There you are." Ichigo said as he picked up Kon from the couch and reached down his throat for the Soul Candy.

Ichigo swallowed it and he left his body as Ichigo got in his Soul Reaper uniform with Kon now inside Ichigo's body.

"You guys ready?" Ichigo asked the gang.

"We're ready." They replied.

"Hang out here for awhile Kon okay?" Ichigo then said to him.

"No problem!" Kon happily replied as he jumped onto the couch and started channel surfing.

The gang hurried to Downtown Karakura, the location to where they were supposed to go. Once they arrived they found the Hollow and quickly took care of it.

"Easy." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses a little.

"Too easy." Ichigo said worried.

"Why do you say that?" Chad asked.

"I feel something else and it's strong." Ichigo told him.

"I feel it too." Rukia said.

"Same here." Renji also said.

Ichigo and the others quickled moved out of the way as an energy blast hit the ground.

"That was a ki blast!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It's how Goku and his friends use to fight." Rukia added.

"So you know Kakarot too?" said a voice.

They looked up and found a dark skinned man in battle armor looking just like Goku came floating down with his arms crossed and snickering.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji asked as he held Zabimaru in his hands.

"I am Turles, a Saiyan like Kakarot now going as Goku." He replied.

"What are you doing here in Karakura?" Uryu asked.

"Some friends and I want revenge on Kakarot and planned an escape from Hell with the help of Aizen." He said sinisterly.

"What did you just say?" Ichigo asked with his eyes wide.

"Aizen said he'll help us if we help him destroy the Soul Reapers."

"Well then, looks like we got to fight now huh?" Ichigo said as he drew Zangetsu.

Turles dashed at them and Ichigo and Renji blocked him with their zanpakutos.

"Impressive. This fight's gonna be real intersting." Turles said.

And so the fight between Ichigo and Renji vs Turles began. The two kept up with Turles's attacks throughout the battle.

"Turles doesn't seem like a strong opponent." Chad said.

"Your right Chad. Something's wrong here." Uryu replied worried.

Soon Ichigo and Renji were able to defeat Turles with no trouble at all.

"Well looks like we're done here. Let's head back." Ichigo said as he and Renji started walking back to the others when the gang noticed green was surrounding the area and then disappeared. They then looked to find a man firing an energy blast that was headed right for them.

"Getsuga Tenshio!" Ichigo shouted as his attack managed to destroy the other attack.

"Quick on your feet aren't you?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Broly. The one who's going to send you to the afterlife!"

Broly let out a mighty roar as he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. The others shook in fear of his power.

"Just what is he?" Rukia fearfully said.

"I am a Saiyan like Kakarot. I am also one who won't show any mercy to weaklings like you!" Broly laughed manically.

Broly then fired a barrage of energy blasts at Ichigo and his friends. Luckily Orihime put up her shield around her, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia while Ichigo and Renji slashed Broly's attacks while Broly was still laughing manically.

"How about you chill out Broly? Goku's the one you really want not Kurosaki and his friends." said a voice familiar to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow!" He exclaimed.

The ranked number 6 Espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjacques was next to Broly looking down at Ichigo and the others. Grimmjow summoned a portal next to him and told Broly to go through.

"Come to West City if you want a rematch Soul Reaper." Grimmjow told Ichigo with a sly smile on his face as he too went through the portal.

"Guys, we're going to West City. Goku and the others will need our help." Ichigo said as he and Renji regrouped with Orihime and the others.

"Where is West City?" Orihime asked.

"It's about 50 miles from here." Ichigo said sighing.

"But luckily when we went there the first time it was from the Soul Society." Rukia added.

"Alright then we'll head to the Soul Society and head to West City but we may need more help." Renji said.

"You called?" Toshiro Histugaya said as he and his lieutenant Rangiku Mastumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa appeared before them.

"What brings you guys here to Karakura Town?" Orihime asked.

"We've recieved some intel about strange enemies attacking Karakura so we came but it seems you've took care of them right?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah. Turns out they're enemies of Goku, the one I told you guys about, and they're working with Aizen and the Arrancars." Ichigo said.

"Aizen?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah. And it looks like they're headed for West City near where Goku lives." Rukia added.

"Alright then we have no time to waste. We head to West City through the Soul Society and take them out." Toshiro told them as they went through the portal him and his group came through.

Meanwhile in West City, a great battle was being fought. Goku, his sons Gohan and Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, 18, Yamcha, Tien, and Videl were all fighting off the old foes that appeared from the large black portal they came through.

"Man! With these Hollow guys helping them, looks like this may take awhile." Yamcha said to Tien as they were fighting off the Sabimen.

"Goku said with these Hollows here, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends will be here to help." Tien said just as Ichigo led his friends out the portal that appeared near the two. "Right on time."

"You Goku's friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. I'm Tien and this is Yamcha. We're old friends of him. Glad to see extra hands helping out."

"Part of our job." Renji said as he and the Soul Reaper group readied their weapons.

"Everyone spilt up and help the others." Toshiro gave his order.

"Yes sir!" The gang replied.

Orihime and Rangiku went to help Videl, Ikkaku and Yumichika helped Goten and Trunks, Toshiro along with Chad and Uryu helped out Krillin and 18, Renji and Rukia helped Piccolo while Ichigo helped Goku and Gohan.

"Glad to see you guys again and helping us out." Gohan said to Ichigo.

"Not at all. Once we found out your enemies are helping Aizen and the Arrancars, we came as soon as we could." He replied.

"No matter what you fools do you can't beat us!" Cell laughed evilly.

"Guess again Cell!" Gohan told him as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and made quick work of him.

"You Saiyan monkeys will pay!" Frieza exclaimed as he charged at Goku and Ichigo.

"That's what you think Frieza." Goku told him as he fired a ki blast that destroyed him quickly.

"Well done." said a dark voice that Ichigo knew too well.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo said.

Ulquiorra Shiffer, the rank 4 Espada wasn't alone. Grimmjow was with him.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow said to him.

"Goku, you and Gohan take care of Ulquiorra while I deal with Grimmjow." Ichigo told him.

"Got it. He feels strong. This fight's going to be interesting." Goku replied as he transformed into Super Saiyan. "Ready Gohan?"

"Ready Dad!" He replied as he powered up to his Mystic form.

"Come." Ulquiorra said as the father and son charged at the Arrancar.

"You ready for another beating kid?" Grimmjow said to Ichigo with a smile.

"Bankai!" Ichigo only said as he became Tensa Zangetsu.

"Good! Now let's rock!"

Ichigo fought Grimmjow while Goku and Gohan fought Ulquiorra for a long time. However, the two Espadas seemed to be too strong for the three.

"Looks like we're in trouble." Gohan said.

"I know. What can we do?" Goku asked.

"We keep fighting!" Ichigo told them.

"Goodbye." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow said as they fired their Ceros.

Just then the Ceros were quickly destroyed.

"Who did that?" Gohan asked.

"Need a hand Kakarot?"

"Vegeta." Goku said to the man that was with a Soul Reaper captain with long black hair.

"And Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo said.

"Having Arrancar trouble Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, looks like this fight's gonna be fun." Vegeta said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan while Byakuya drew Senbonzakura.

To Be Continued... 


	3. Final Battle

Saiyans and Soul Reapers

Part 3: Final Battle

Now that Byakuya and Vegeta has appeared, the battle seemed to be in our heroes' favor. Vegeta and Byakuya took over as they both fought Ulquiorra and Grimmjow together on the ground. Grimmjow drew his Pantera and he and Vegeta charged at each other and collided with great force.

"Ooo such power. This fight's gonna be FUN!" Grimmjow laughed manically.

"Do you honestly believe you can fight a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

The two dashed back and then began fighting again.

Byakuya kept up with Ulquiorra real well. While Ulqiuorra fired multiple Ceros at him, Byakuya simply slashed them all.

"Bankai." He said as he let Senbonzakura go into the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageoshi."

Giant Senbonzakuras appeared in two straight rows. They then disappeared and now Byakuya and Ulquiorra were now surrounded by pink zanpakutos that moved around in a circle. One of them appeared in Byakuya's hand has he slashed Ulquiorra with one quick swipe.

"Impressive." Ulquiorra said wiping the blood off his shirt. "However, I'm not here to toy around."

A portal then appeared behind Ulquiorra as he slowed walked backwards into it.

"Farewell." He said as the portal closed.

Byakuya's Bankai dispersed and he stood there confused.

'Why did he leave in the middle of the fight? There must be a reason.' Byakuya thought to himself.

He then turned to Ichigo.

"I shall take my leave. Try and be more careful understood?" Byakuya told him.

"Got it Byakuya." Ichigo replied as Byakuya left.

Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan were fighting Broly, who suddenly appeared while Vegeta and Byakuya fought the Espadas.

"Are you ready to die Kakarot?" Broly laughed manically.

"That's what you think Broly!" Super Saiyan Goku said as he and Mystic Gohan prepared their Father-Son Kamehameha and launched it at the Legendary Super Saiyan, defeating him.

"Now what Dad?" Gohan asked as they went back to watch Vegeta fight Grimmjow with Ichigo.

"I'm not sure but hopefully the others are doing alright." Goku replied.

Meanwhile, most of the others had defeated the Hollow and villians that appeared but only Goten, Trunks, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were having the most trouble, for they were fighting Bojack in his Full Power form and Slug.

"These guys are strong." Goten said.

"Even my sword isn't doing much to them." Trunks replied.

"Well guys, looks like we're in trouble." Ikkaku announced.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Yumichika sarcastically replied.

Just then, Slug was slashed up in an instant and made the others jump.

"Who the hell did that?" Bojack frightfully exclaimed.

"Me you freak." said a voice that made Goten and Trunks shiver, but one Ikkaku and Yumichika knew all too well.

"Thanks for the assist, Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku said as the black spiky haired Soul Reaper captian with a small Soul Reaper girl named Yachiru on his shoulder.

"We came just in time Kenny!" Yachiru bounced on his shoulder happily. "You gonna fight him?"

"Hell yeah." He replied with an insane smile on his face while Yachiru got off his shoulder.

"Hi there! I'm Goten!"

"And I'm Trunks."

"I'm Yachiru! Pleased to meet you!" Yachiru replied as she gave them a hug.

"So, you're going to fight me? How interesting." Bojack said as he powered up.

"This won't take long." Kenpachi then said as he took off his eyepatch, in which a surge of power erupted from him.

"Whoa! What awesome power!" Trunks awed.

"It's amazing!" Goten added.

"That the captain for you." Ikkaku told them.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was one step ahead of Grimmjow as his attacks were too much for the Arrancar.

"I have to admit Vegeta, you're doing really well. Unfortunatly..." Grimmjow said.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Your lives are about to end." said Aizen as he appeared through the portal Grimmjow made his escape to.

"Hmph. You think I'm scared of you?" Vegeta said as he dashed towards Aizen.

However, Aizen used his Flash Step on Vegeta, cutting him down in an instant and reverted out of Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta!" Ichigo exclaimed as Goku dashed to Vegeta's aid.

"You okay Vegeta?" Goku asked as he helped Vegeta up.

"I'm fine. It seems I've under estimated him. He's strong, so be careful Kakarot." Vegeta told Goku as he flew to the others.

"So you're Goku." Aizen said.

"And you're Sosuke Aizen, am I right?" Goku asked.

"That is correct. Now let see how strong a Saiyan really is." Aizen replied as he drew his zanpakuto.

"Yeah, let's see." Goku said as he transformed back into Super Saiyan.

"Hold it Goku, you'll need my help against Aizen." Ichigo said as he appeared at Goku's side and went back to Bankai.

"Shouldn't go and help them?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"I think we should let Goku and Ichigo fight this battle." Piccolo told her.

"Yeah, with Dad helping Ichigo they'll be able to defeat Aizen." Gohan reassured Orihime.

"Aizen's not one to under estimate Gohan." Toshiro told him. "He's a powerful swordsman. Your father and Ichigo should be on their guard."

"Good luck Ichigo." Orihime said softly.

"So are you two ready?" Aizen said to Ichigo and Goku.

"Are you?" Ichigo and Goku replied.

"Yes."

The battle between Ichigo and Goku vs. Aizen began. Goku fired multiple ki blasts while Ichigo slashed Aizen. However, Aizen dodged both attacks and then used charged and slashed them both, but continued fighting. The battle progressed for hours and seemed to last forever. Both Ichigo and Goku were losing this battle. Worst of all Aizen had no scratch on him.

"Looks like we're in trouble again Ichigo." Goku said while his clothes were in rags, with his orange shirt gone and his blue shirt was still on.

"You got any ideas?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's show him our full strength." Goku told him.

"This'll be fun." Ichigo smirked as his Hollow mask appeared on his face.

"HYAH!" Goku roared in power as he transformed into Super Saiyan 3.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Aizen said, impressed with the transformations.

"Whoa. Goku's power is amazing." Renji said.

"So is Ichigo's." Vegeta added.

Vizard Ichigo and Super Saiyan 3 Goku began charging at Aizen. Ichigo and Goku's attacks were too quick for Aizen as he punched and slashed so fast, he didn't see it coming.

"Tch-" Aizen staggered, holding his slash wounds.

"You ready to finish this Goku?" Ichigo asked.

"Ready when you are." Goku replied.

Soon the two began charging up. Streams of energy flowed towards Goku's cupped hands and into Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ka...me...ha...me.."

"Getsuga..."

"HA/TENSHO!"

Together, Goku and Ichigo launched their Getsuga Kamehameha. Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshio flew with Goku's True Kamehameha as they joined together to form a dark blue energy wave. Aizen was horrified to see this and placed his zanpakuto infront of him to block the attack. However Aizen had been engulfed in the mighty blast as he screamed in pain.

"Did they win?" Goten asked.

"I'm afraid not." Toshiro said.

"What? How?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Impressive strength you two have. This is where I make my leave. Until next time, Ryoka boy." Aizen laughed manically as he disappered through the black portal to Hueco Mundo.

"Guess it's over now." Ichigo said as he reverted out of Bankai and his Hollow mask was gone.

"Looks like it." Goku replied as he reverted out of Super Saiyan 3.

The two looked at each other and high fived each other. Soon, the groups stayed at Bulma's house, where they had a small party to celebrate their victory over Aizen.

The next day, Ichigo and his friends were ready to go back to Karakura.

"Thanks for the help Ichigo, we owe you big time." Goku said to Ichigo as the Soul Gate appeared.

"It was nothing. We were happy to help." Ichigo said as he held out his hand.

"Until next time." Goku said as he and Ichigo shook hands.

As Ichigo and his friends began walking through the portal, they turned around and waved goodbye to their new friends, who waved back as well as the Soul Gate closed.

"So...now what?" Goku asked while the others laughed.

Meanwhile deep in Hueco Mundo, Aizen and the Espadas were together in a large room where Aizen was sitting on his throne.

"Well that plan blowed." Grimmjow said with his hands in his pockets.

"I'd hate to say but I agree with Grimmjow, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said to him.

"Don't fret everyone. We still have our OTHER plan." Aizen said to his Espadas.

"What is it exactly?" Nnotoria asked.

"Let's just say it involves the human Orihime Inoue." Aizen smirked.

The End 


End file.
